Sharon Da Silva
Sharon Da Silva, alias Heather Mason is the main protagonist of the Silent Hill film series, she is the secondary protagonist in the 2006 film Silent Hill, and the main protagonist, in the 2012 film Silent Hill: Revelation. She is the adopted daughter of Rose and Christopher Da Silva. In the first film, Sharon is the good part of Alessa's soul, and by the end of the film she combines with Dark Alessa and they both become the unified incarnation of Alessa Gillespie. she is portayed by Jodelle Ferland who plays Alexis Baxter in Home Alone 5. Background Around a decade prior to the events of the first film, Alessa Gillespie took the remaining purity of her soul and a baby was formed. It is unknown why Alessa created Sharon; it is likely that Alessa wanted a chance to seek happiness in a world outside her bedridden hell. In addition, Sharon could be Alessa's next vessel and opportunity to live a better life. It is also possible Alessa intended to lure Sharon and her adoptive parent(s) to Silent Hill in order to test their love for her, and learn the truth about what happened in Silent Hill and have them agree to exact revenge on the cult. Dark Alessa carried the baby to the Toluca County Orphanage, where she was found by Sister Margaret. Not much later, the baby was adopted by Chris and Rose Da Silva and named Sharon. As she was the good side of Alessa's soul, Sharon was a kind and innocent child. However, when she reached the same age Alessa was when she was burned alive by a group of religious fanatics, Sharon began to suffer from nightmarish sleepwalking episodes in which she screamed the words "Silent Hill". In her dreams, Sharon saw Dark Alessa, who was calling her back to Silent Hill, West Virginia, the town where Alessa was born and raised. Chris and Rose had taken Sharon to numerous doctors, but no amount of therapy or medicine helped Sharon's illness because her condition was supernatural. Her sleepwalking fugues became more and more dangerous, until she was found preparing to throw herself off the edge of a cliff one night. Sharon's illness becomes so severe that her parents are forced to choose between having her institutionalized for the rest of her life, or allowing the sleepwalking sessions to continue, running the risk that she will eventually die from them. ''Silent Hill'' After being put on medication, Sharon continues to suffer the sleepwalking episodes, forcing her mother to take her to Silent Hill, in the hope of curing her. Rose has researched Silent Hill on the Internet and it is likely that she only wanted to drive through Silent Hill with the car windows closed, aware of the toxic fumes. Hopefully, Sharon would remember something about Silent Hill and be cured. On the way to the town, Sharon's drawings become dark and macabre. They depict a child being torn apart by fire-breathing demons, among other things. Rose discovers these drawings at a gas station, but Sharon claims to not remember making them. She becomes upset and begins to loudly question Rose as to who made those pictures, saying she doesn't like them. Rose tries to explain that Sharon drew the pictures, but Sharon refuses to listen, not believing she is responsible. Sharon's outburst brings the attention of a police officer named Cybil Bennett. She attempts to question Sharon, but is simply told she doesn't "talk to strangers", and rolls the window up in the officer's face. Cybil becomes even more suspicious after an aggravated Rose blows her off when she politely inquires if everything is all right. Cybil later stops Rose, but Rose speeds off, embarking on a high speed chase with Sharon in the car. As Rose rushes to lose Cybil, Dark Alessa darts into the road, causing Rose to crash the car. It is heavily implied that Sharon is knocked unconscious in the crash, due to the sudden cut off to her screaming. Rose wakes up to find that Sharon is missing. She searches the town and Dark Alessa (who is identical to Sharon) leads her around Silent Hill to places of importance to Alessa. Rose is eventually led to Brookhaven Hospital, where Dark Alessa confronts her and tells her that Sharon is what's left of Alessa's goodness. Dark Alessa warns Rose that the cultists will be able to find Sharon, and that they will burn her alive, just as they did to Alessa thirty years ago. Sharon is later found in the apartment of Dahlia Gillespie, who may have tried to protect the child in hopes of redeeming herself. It is most likely that Sharon was knocked unconscious in the car crash and was then led there by Dark Alessa while sleepwalking. From there, Dahlia led her to a bedroom above a shop to keep her hidden from the cult. Sharon ends up being caught by Christabella, the priestess of the fanatical religious cult that believes Alessa is a witch and the vessel for a demon, and is forced to watch the ritualistic burning of Cybil. Rose enters the church, just as Christabella and her followers have tied Sharon up and prepared to have her burned alive as a witch, and opens a portal through which Alessa and Dark Alessa arise to take their revenge on the cultists. As the last of the cultists die, Sharon locks eyes with Dark Alessa, and they then recombine, becoming one unified incarnation of Alessa. Sharon passes out from the trauma. When she awakens, she looks around blankly and walk towards the door. Dahlia asks why she wasn't killed with everyone else to which Rose replies "Because you're her mother. Mother is God in the eyes of a child." Sharon/Alessa glances at Dahlia, and the two return home, however, they are still trapped in the Fog World, and it is implied that Sharon/Alessa is happy about it. Silent Hill: Revelation Not long after the events of Silent Hill, Sharon was forced back into the Real World using the power of the Seal of Metatron by Rose. Sharon was unable to remember anything that happened during her time in the Fog World and her memories of Silent Hill disappeared, though why is never explained. In order to give his daughter a normal life, Chris told Sharon that her mother died in a car crash on the outskirts of Silent Hill. Soon after, members of a fanatical cult begin stalking her, and she and her adoptive father are forced to move and change their names. Sharon was renamed Mary. Two years before Revelation, a member of the cult assaulted Mary and Chris in their home in Portland, and Chris murdered him in self-defense. Mary was then renamed Cathy. Sharon assumes several different aliases up until her eighteenth birthday, and is ultimately given the name Heather, after Chris's grandmother. Her hair is bleached blonde in order to help conceal her identity. Since she was found, Sharon has had to transfer through five different schools, although she is always plagued by the cult, as well as horrifying nightmares that have been growing more intense. At the start of the film, Heather is on the verge of turning 18, and is having nightmares. She dreams of a demonic version of herself, and sees a disc-head monster kill her father. She awakens and speaks with Chris, then leaves for a new school. On the way to school, Heather has a vision of a homeless man turning into a monster and is startled. She is then confronted by a detective named Douglas Cartland who claims that she looks familiar. Heather refuses to speak with him. At the school, Heather is teased by some of her classmates because of what they call her unfashionable clothing, which leads her to make an impressionable speech on how she isn't interested in any of them, most of them aren't "original thinkers", she "sure as hell won't remember their names", and that they should just leave her alone. As she is walking to another class, Heather hallucinates a girl being teased by classmates. She then shortly enters the Otherworld version of the school and is approached by an armless monster. Heather is snapped out of the trance when she runs into Vincent Cooper, who is also a new student at the school, but she rebuffs his friendly advances. Heather sees Douglas watching her as she leaves school and flees from him. She goes to Happy Burger in Central Square Shopping Center to meet safely with Chris, but he doesn't arrive and she becomes impatient. Heather has more hallucinations, including children eating flesh burgers and a man being skinned alive to produce meat. Douglas catches up to Heather and tells her that the Order is looking for her, and that he wants to help her. He reveals that the reason why Heather has been moving so much is not because her father murdered someone years ago, but because the man Chris killed in Portland was a member of the Order who was trying to abduct Heather. Before he can tell her anything else, the Missionary arrives and assaults them. They try to get away through the elevator, but Douglas is pulled away and killed by the Missionary. She leaves her bloodied jacket there, and the police begin to suspect that she murdered Douglas. Heather leaves the mall, which has become a crime scene due to Douglas's death, but she leaves her jacket behind, causing the police to suspect she was responsible for Douglas's murder. Heather walks home with Vincent, only to discover that Chris has been kidnapped and a note beckoning her to Silent Hill has been left on the wall in blood. Heather retrieves a box containing the Seal of Metatron from her father's bedroom, although it is missing its other half, along with various documents regarding the mythology of Silent Hill. Police arrive at Heather's door, believing that she was responsible for Douglas's murder. Despite Vincent not wanting her to go, he gives in and drives her to Silent Hill. On the way to the town, Heather reads Chris's research on Silent Hill and the Order along with a personal note to her from her father, and learns that she is an incarnation of Alessa Gillespie, who was burned alive with the knowledge that she would survive the fire. The Order intended to use the hatred she formed from her pain to perform a ritual to impregnate her with their god, but Alessa proved more powerful than they had thought, and she instead split her soul and dragged the cult into an alternate reality. They stop at Jacks Inn, where Vincent reveals that he is a member of the Order, and that he has fallen in love with Heather and now wants to help her. Because of Heather's proximity to Alessa, the Otherworld takes over, and Vincent is kidnapped by the Missionary. Heather enters Silent Hill in the Fog World, where she meets Dahlia Gillespie, the mother of Alessa. Dahlia tells Heather that she is the manifestation of the good side of Alessa's soul, and that Alessa's dark side controls the town. As the "darkness" devours the town moments after their conversation, Heather flees from the streets and then meets Suki, a girl who was randomly pulled into the Otherworld for unknown reasons. Heather tries to save Suki from a monstrous entity known as the Mannequin Monster, but fails when the creature grabs Suki and drags her away. In Brookhaven Asylum, Heather finds Leonard Wolf, the grandfather of Vincent and the former leader of the Order. When Heather hands him the Seal of Metatron, he transforms into a monster. She shoots at him but is taken prisoner. To stop Leonard, Heather rips the completed Seal out of his body. Red Pyramid then arrives to protect Heather from the hands of prisoners who are trying to grab her. She finds Vincent, who has been strapped onto an operating table and left in a room of demonic nurses, and frees him. They head to Lakeside Amusement Park and Vincent kisses her before he distracts a group of the Order's cultists, allowing Heather to confront Alessa's dark side on the carousel. The two merge and become one again, allowing Heather to regain her memories and powers. She descends into the sanctuary beneath the park, and is confronted by the cult's priestess, Claudia Wolf, who explains that the Order wants to impregnate Alessa with their god so that their suffering at her hands will end. Claudia then transforms into the disc-monster when Heather gives her the Seal of Metatron, and Red Pyramid rushes to Heather's defense, decapitating Claudia with his Great Knife. Heather frees Chris, and she, Chris, and Vincent leave the town. However, Chris wants to remain behind to find Rose. The two share a tearful goodbye, and then Heather and Vincent enter the real world and depart. They are picked up by a trucker named Travis Grady, and Heather goes back to being called Sharon. As they depart, a coalition of police cars can be seen directing a prison bus into the town. It is possible they are searching for Sharon, as she is a murder suspect in Douglas's death. Gallery Images SharonSmile.gif|Sharon smiles at Rose. Rest.gif|Rose resting with Sharon. Reaction_to_the_pictures.png|Sharon's reaction to seeing her different drawings. SharonPortrait.jpg|Sharon, expressionless. Sharon_ladder2.png|Sharon sees her mother stabbed. SharonLockEyes.gif|Sharon locking eyes with Dark Alessa. Rosesharon.jpg|Sharon/Alessa with Rose. SharonAwakens.png|Sharon/Alessa awakening. SharonGlance.gif|Sharon/Alessa glances at Dahlia. SharonGlance.png|Sharon/Alessa glances at Dahlia. AlessaHappy.png|Sharon smiling. SharonRose.png|Sharon and Rose. SHR_School_normal.jpg|Heather before the high school transforms. Attack.png|An Order member attempts to abduct Sharon. HeatherRev.png|Heather with a handgun. RoseRun.gif|Rose orders Heather to run before the elevator door closes. PHArm.gif|Heather witnesses Red Pyramid dismember arms. Sh_revelation_photo_20120920_21.jpg|Heather about to rescue Vincent. DarkHeather.gif|Heather defeating Dark Alessa using the power of hugs. HeatherEnd.png|Sharon in the ending. Trivia *In the first film, Sharon's pajamas have an image of a butterfly on the front of them. In the game series, butterflies are used as a symbol of rebirth and transformation: the two examples being Alessa and Heather, and Mary and Maria (Maria has a butterfly tattoo). This may have been intentionally added to symbolize Sharon's status as an incarnation of Alessa, or may be a lucky coincidence. *Rose Da Silva was originally named "Rose DeSalvo". "DeSalvo" is a probably reference to Andrew DeSalvofrom Silent Hill 4: The Room. Considering this, there is a possibility Sharon was named after Sharon Blake, another character from Silent Hill 4. *Takayoshi "Usagi" Tanaka, the designer of Robbie the Rabbit, drew Sharon as Heather. *One poster for Revelation shows Heather in a wheelchair being pulled by a nurse, which is identical to one of Heather's artworks for Silent Hill 3. *Heather's on-set outfit consists of a stunning amount of layers. Aside from a presumable set of underwear, she wears a white undershirt and dark purple athletic pants, a paint-splattered tank top and a dark purple rubbery skirt, an orange hoodie, a cream leather vest, an olive green jacket, and a red and black plaid coat, making a total of seven layers. *It is suggested that Heather may often defy her father's orders, given that she immediately makes a speech at her new school about how much she's moved around, despite having been told by him just hours before to keep her history hidden. Chris also orders her not to go to Silent Hill to rescue him, yet she does anyway. * Chris gives Heather the white jacket she's seen wearing in the film the same morning that the film starts for her birthday. However, the picture of Heather carried by Douglas Cartland shows the same jacket. This could mean that someone, perhaps Douglas himself, photographed her while she was walking on the way to school and had the photo printed as soon as possible, presumably during her first day at school. Category:Female Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pure Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Symbolic Category:Sympathetic Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Non-Action Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Bigger Good Category:The Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Vengeful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Paranormal Category:Nurturer Category:Amnesiac Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Poor